


The Man With The Blue Hair

by MissyMarie2019



Category: Smosh
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, Fucking, Love, Meet-Cute, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexy, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyMarie2019/pseuds/MissyMarie2019
Summary: You find yourself in a coffee shop when a man with blue hair enters and catches your eye. The real question is what happens next with Damien?
Relationships: Damien Haas & Reader, Damien Haas & You
Kudos: 4
Collections: Smosh





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

It was a warm and sunny day, though it was the weekend, you had things to do regarding work. Writing had never really been a problem for you in the past, but being stuck in your apartment on a day like today seemed unfair. Knowing that at least another chapter of your book needed to be scratched out before Monday morning, you head into town in search of a nice place to sit for a while.   
As you were still new to Irvine and the process of settling in prevented you previously from checking out any mom and pop shop. So when you stumbled upon a small, hipster cafe you thought nothing of it. The door had a bell that giggled as you entered, and looking around you found a big wood bar top table with no one occupying it. You place your bag down, claiming the table before heading to the counter to order a coffee.   
With a big mug of coffee, notes spread out across the surface top, and your laptop opened, you set to work. The shop was relatively quiet, with few people popping in and out due to the beautiful weather as well as the late afternoon past the peak coffee hours.   
Though around 3’oclock, the door behind you opens with the giggling of the bells drawing you out of your stream of thought. A man walks up to the counter to order, at first you shake your head trying to refocus, but a voice in your head tells you to lookup. So you try to steal another look, the male is tall with dark hair, except for a streak of blue amongst his wavy bangs. He is politely chatting with the barista behind the counter when his head turns and for a brief moment, you lock eyes. He quickly flashes you a smile, before running his hand through his hair. You give a quick smile back and hide your face behind your laptop screen before the man can notice the blush forming in your cheeks. You are confused as to why you feel so embarrassed, was it that he caught you or simply of how cute he is that you felt fluttering in your stomach? Pretend like you are working, you keep telling yourself hoping by focusing on this thought that somehow your brain could refocus. After a few more agonizing minutes, out of the corner of your eye, you see the man leave the shop and finally, you can breathe again. Looking at your watch, you decide that no more work is going to come out at this point and pack up to leave.   
Sunday morning, you decide to go back to the coffee shop, partly because it was quaint but also the smallest part of you hopes to see the man with the blue hair come back. So just as the day before, you claim the same table, get the same coffee, but this time you put a pair of headphones in your ears. The music helps you to focus, but also you know it’ll drown out the voice wondering if he’ll come back today.   
A few hours and hundreds of words later, you attempt to take a sip of your coffee when you realize that it is empty. You pull one of the headphones out in preparation to get up to order another coffee when you hear a voice.  
“ Could I get you another?” It took a second to realize that the voice was talking to you, you look across the room, and sitting at one of the small tables is the man with the blue hair. He is smiling at you, a smile of a man trying to be confident to cover up his nerves.   
“Oh,” You smile back and tuck a piece of hair behind your ear. “ That would be nice of you”.  
Soon the man that you hadn’t been able to stop thinking about is not only standing in front of you with a coffee but is asking to join you at your table. You nod as you know that anything more would come out as a blunder of words.   
“I’m Damien by the way” You reach out to shake his outstretched hand, which is warm and sends the butterflies within your chest to flutter faster. You share your name in return and you begin to make small talk.   
The two of you continue to talk, which then turns into laughter as you both become more comfortable with each other. 

A few weeks and dates later, you find yourself sitting on the couch next to Damien with a controller in both of your hands. This has become almost a routine with the two of you, after a long day of work the two of you pick an apartment and a game to play before one of you falls asleep on the couch. Nothing had ever happened, usually the other would put a blanket on them and head to their respective bed, but tonight felt different. You were at your house, and while playing the game that you knew Damien was letting you win at, you were sitting very close together. His leg resting against yours, this leading to you bumping your shoulder into him with some occasional trash talking.   
“Damien” You huffed “I swear if you let me win I swear I’ll …”  
“You’ll what?” He gave you a little smirk.   
“I’ll …” You couldn’t even focus on the game anymore. His smile with the mole on his cheek and his warm hazel eyes took the breath right out of you. At the rate that your heart was beating you worried, you would die.  
“I’m Y/N and my controller smells” Damien teased you in a funny voice as his avatar passed the finish line. You began to laugh and playfully grabbed the pillow before hitting Damien with it. “Hey!” He jokingly yelped in pain.   
You continued to hit him with the pillow and he tried his best to block hits to the face before Damien caught the pillow.  
“Haha! I got it” and pulled the pillow out of your hands before throwing it behind the couch. You both continue to laugh when Damien pulls you into his arms. Suddenly your breath catches in the back of your throat as the two of you are face to face.   
“Y/N” Damien paused “I like you, more than friends and …”  
Before he could say another word you press your lips to his, stopping him from speaking. You pull back to look at his reaction, Damien looks taken aback, processing what had just occurred, before a grin appears on his face. His right-hand reaches up and cups your jaw bone before his lips press softly against yours again. Your heart is pounding against your ribcage now as you slide your arms around his neck and begin to kiss him hard. You lean in, the desire for your bodies to touch getting stronger until Damien breaks away.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Damien looks at your suddenly serious “I don’t want you to feel pressured”.   
“I want to,” You say back to him, trying to control yourself. Damien looks deep into your eyes.  
“Though” Damien wanted further confirmation “ we can just kiss if you want”.  
With newfound confidence, you cross your arms and pull off your t-shirt, shaking your hair out before throwing the garment. You watch Damien’s eyes move down, gazing at your lace black bra. You lean towards him slowly, doing your best to accentuate your breasts before whispering into his left ear.  
“I want you to fuck me”  
And with nothing else said, Damien begins to kiss your exposed neck. You make a squeaking sound as he kisses the sensitive area and you begin to grab at the hair on the back of his head. Continuing to kiss your neck, Damien scoops you up before properly positioning you to straddle him. His back against the couch, and your legs spread wide, your lips meet again, but with a new hunger. In between kisses you bite his bottom lip, which you can feel is driving him wild with the bulge rubbing against you.   
You reach behind your back and quickly unhook your bra.   
“Holy shit” Damien manages to say looking at the top of you fully exposed. He suddenly puts his mouth on your right breast while grasping the left. He begins to suck and a moan escapes your mouth. With your approval, he flicks the nipple with his tongue as you grab at his shirt. Damien leans forward then allowing you a second or two to pull the shirt over his head before he goes back to your boobs. You can feel yourself throbbing as he continues to play with your nipples; you grip at the skin on his back with your nails as you begin you rock your hips back and forth building friction for both of you.   
“Damien” You begin to pant, for a moment he looks up at you. With that you take your chance and stand up, pulling him off the couch to a standing position. You give a little smirk and you begin to turn towards the bedroom while taking off your jeans, leaving them on the floor. Damien follows you into the dark bedroom to find you laying on the bed with only your underwear on. “Come here” You tease him, biting your lip. He smiles back at you and leans down so his knees are on the ground and his head is between your legs. You allow Damien to slowly pull your underwear down before his mouth moved down and began to lick.   
The sensation is so good, you moan out his name, this encouraging Damien. He slides each arm under each of your legs which are propped up and pull you closer to him. The pressure starts to build within you and you never want it to stop. Alternating between kissing, tongue flicks, and sucking, you can feel yourself getting close to climax.  
“Put a finger in me” You gasp, and so he slowly inserts one finger before adding the second. “Keep doing that, please don’t stop!’   
Damien continues exactly what he is doing with his mouth and begins to finger fuck you slowly, in and out, in and out. You swallow and then bite your lip “I’m going to fucking cum” you gasp. Instead of responding, Damien focuses on getting you there. You tighten yourself around his moving fingers and then you climax, contracting your muscles and bucking your hips with each wave of pleasure.   
Finally, when the last waves subside, you pull Damien up to kiss you. As you kiss you begin to unzip his pants. He begins to kick off his pants when you come around to the end of the bed and push him to where you had previously been laying. You begin to kiss down his chest to the waistband of his boxers. Your hand rubs the outside, feeling the precum spot already on the fabric. With your right hand and a moan from Damien, you pull out his cock and envelope your mouth around the tip. With your hand at the base and your mouth on the tip, you rhythmically move up and down his penis. With every stroke, Damien seemed to moan a little more, until you knew he was getting close. When you stop Damien looked up in surprise but quickly understood. You position yourself on the bed, once again straddling him, but this time you lead him inside of you. The two of you both moan as you lower yourself a little more each time until he fills you. You begin to rock your hips back and forth.  
“Fuck, you are so tight” Damien signs, almost gritting his teeth hoping to last longer.   
“You gonna cum for me, baby?” You begin to make circular movements with your hips watching the pleasure on his face. “Are you going to cum for me?” He begins to nod, his eyes closed, the pleasure almost too much. “Say it”.  
Damien moaned “I’m gonna cum”. You move your hips faster, hands holding yourself upon his chest, to help bring him over the edge.  
“Cum inside me, Baby,” You say “I want your cum” and with another thrust and moan, you watch Damien orgasm before feeling his throbbing penis release inside of you. His hips bucked with each of your thrusts, when he finally finished, you lean in to kiss him softly.   
You both look at each other smiling and trying to catch your breath “How was that?” You ask jokingly.  
“Amazing” He laughs back, and pulls you into a hug, and kisses you on the head.   
And in no time, a man with blue hair and you fall asleep in each other's arms for the first time.


	2. Coffee In Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day after, are there regrets or more to explore?

Chapter 2

You awake to a bright light streaming through behind your closed eyelids. Attempting to rub the sleep out of your eyes and adjust to the morning, you drag your hands over your face. You begin to stretch out your arms, your right arm brushing the used pillow, and suddenly the memory of recent events come back to you. In an effort to see if the events were a dream or reality you peak under your covers and confirming that you are indeed completely naked. Images of Damien’s face between your legs and the sensation of his lips on yours flood your mind. You can feel a smile grow upon your face until it occurs to you that you are alone in bed. Panic sets in, did he wake up and regret everything? Of course he snuck out. Did I fuck everything up? You grab the pillow he had been using and cover your face in frustration at yourself. What if all he wanted was sex the whole time? Was I so naive to believe her really cared about me? Your brain begins to flood with negative thoughts, only interrupted by footsteps and a cheery male voice.   
“ Good morning sleepyhead” You bolt up from under the pillow to find Damien standing at the end of the bed wearing only plaid boxers and two coffee mugs in each hand. Your heart swells as Damien hands you one of the mugs. “Two creams and two sugars right?” You nod and clasp both hands around the cup. The fact he brought you a coffee, but also remembered how you like your coffee cessed the little voice still shedding doubt in the far corner of your mind. Damien puts his cup on the night stand before pulling back the duvet and crawling back under the covers. “Didn’t realize how warm the bed was until I left it”   
“Thanks” You say, looking at him picking his mug up and bringing it to his mouth for a sip. The whole thing felt like a dream, not capable of being true. How could this sweet, handsome, and kind man be drinking coffee in your bed next to you? Not only that but this man made you coffee and brought it to you in bed after a night of amazing sex.   
“ Hope you don’t mind that I made coffee” Damien gave a smirk and ruffled his hair with his free hand.  
“ Of course not” You say before taking a sip, “I can’t imagine a better way to wake up then having someone make coffee for me”   
“Oh” His hazel eyes which appeared green with the way the light hit them, gave a look of mischief, “so you would be happy with just anyone bringing you coffee?”   
Teasing him back you say “ Of course, anyone would do” giving him a little wink and nudge his arm with your shoulder.  
With a little playful “humf”, Damien turned away pretending to be mad. You lean over and leave a soft kiss on his exposed upper arm, the skin warm and a smell of musk. You pull back to look up at him, Damien is looking down at you with a sweet smile on his face. He leans down to softly kiss you on the lips, short and sweet. Your heart is fluttering again like the night prior, but stop yourself, suddenly that little voice pops back into your head he’ll hurt you, he is too good to be true. Before the tension and want for each other could build any more you place your coffee on a side table.   
“I am going to pop in the shower if that's okay?” You say standing up from the bed and grabbing an oversized dirty t-shirt to throw on.   
“ Go right ahead” Damien laughs “ You don’t need to ask me for permission”  
You walk out of the bedroom and turn to the right into the bathroom. You shut the door and turn to see yourself in the mirror. Your hair is messy and a little mascara creating the look of a slight raccoon eye. Oh my god, what if you had bad breath? You look like a hot mess! You quickly turn away and turn the water on to the shower, the noise making it easier to drown out the voice. 

After your long shower, you climb out of the half shower, half tub and pull a large yellow towel around you before brushing your teeth. Feeling better, and less gross, you take a deep breath before walking out of the bathroom. You walk back into the bright bedroom clutching the towel wrapped around you and wet hair trailing down your back. The bedroom is medium sized, with the bed in the center of the wall in between two windows. Damien is still casually sitting in your bed nursing the cup of coffee appearing to be reading one of the books you keep on your bed stand, he looks up when you enter. Though you know that he has seen every part of you, there's something about the daylight that makes you feel more exposed and nervous. You make a sheepish smile, and nod to the book.  
“Some light reading” Referring to the book, clearly kidding as the book is at least five-hundred pages.   
“Oh really?” Damien chuckles, understanding the joke. You walk to the dresser on the left side of the room and open the top drawer. The dresser has a large attached mirror that is reflecting the sun from one of the windows. Out of nervousness, you begin to chew the skin off your lower lip. Your long wet hair falls into your face as you try to determine what underwear would be appropriate. Would it be silly to change in the bathroom? You wonder to yourself, with your right hand you push a few wet strands of hair behind your ear before you look up. In the reflection of the mirror you find Damien staring at your every move while biting on his right thumb, his left arm tucked under the elbow of the other. You try not to get overly excited, pretending not to have noticed, and refocus on the task at hand. Looking down into the draw contents, you hear springs shift and see Damien standing up and away from the bed out of the corner of your eye. You close your eyes, and bite harder on your lip, your heart beats increasing as the distance between the two of you gets smaller. You open your eyes to find him standing behind you. He moves your wet hair to the left shoulder, exposing your neck. With not a word uttered Damien leans down and begins to leave small pecks starting at your earlobe, inching his way along your neck as he goes. You close your eyes as he begins to leave kisses tracing the corner of your jaw. His arms wrapping across your chest, you feel yourself clasp onto his forearms for support, each touch giving you goosebumps.   
“Do you want me to keep going?” He whispers in your right ear.   
“Yes, please” You whisper back. Damien begins again,his lips light almost tickling the skin. Your hands release from his arms, instead becoming support for your body against the dresser. For a moment he stops, but only to move your hair now to the right side, before beginning to do the same to the untouched side of your neck. With every heavy breath you take, slowly the towel tucked around your chest starts to loosen. Damien moves back up your earlobe before giving a teasing bite, and with a deep sigh, you feel the towel finally fall in a hep onto the wooden floor. Damien notices and slowly begins to kiss down your back, lowering his knees to rest on the floor.   
“Damien?” You open your eyes and look back at him kissing your lower back. He looks up at you and waits for you to continue. “I want you to be rough with me”.   
A devilish smile spreads across his face, “I thought you would never ask”.  
Damien suddenly with his knees now on the ground, pushes you flat against the dresser drawers and lifts up your ass, exposing your pussy to him. You gasp and he begins to spread your ass apart, and gives you a slap on one cheek. You squeak, you can feel him spread your lips apart before his mouth is on you. First a long lick before he starts to suck on your clit. In between sucks little flicks with the tip of his tongue.   
“Fuck”, Escapes your mouth as a moan, you watch him eat you out through the reflection of the mirror infront of you. You contract your muscles, feeling yourself getting wetter and wetter with each flick. When you start to pant heavier, Damien surprises you with another open handed slap on your ass cheek. You squeal from the shock and the pleasure as the skin begins to prickle where skin met skin. You start to bite your lip again, and arch your back to turn over your shoulder to get a better angle. Your knees and arms holding you up start to become weak when finally Damien stops. He stands up behind you, pressing his covered erection against you. You look at him over your shoulder, as Damien leans in to kiss you he slaps your ass again. You can feel the throbbing on his erection, only exciting you more. As you kiss his back hard, tasting yourself you begin to grind against him. Damien bites your lip as you pull apart from a kiss, letting out a moan as he places a hand on each of your hips. You continue to grind hard against him as you lower your arms so your elbows are now supporting you on the dresser, he makes a little moan before you can feel his boxers being lowered. You look up in the mirror at him, shaking your ass and biting your lip in a pouting manner you say “are you going to fuck me or what?”   
And with that Damien gives another slap on the ass, and you can feel his cock just grazing your ass “Are you going to beg for it?”. Leaning over you, he begins to make little bites on your shoulder as his left hand grasps onto your breast and his right hands go between your thighs.   
“Fuck” is all you can manage to say a the right hand begins to quickly move in circles on your clit as the left hand rolls around your erect nipple.   
“I can’t hear you” Damien whispers in your ear as another gasp escapes your mouth. You tighten your muscles with anticipation, you push yourself harder against him.   
Finally you manage you spit out “ please”  
“Please what?” Damien says slowing down his hand to allow you a second to form words.   
“Please, put your cock in me” Your eyes meet in the mirror, for extra measure you add another “please”. Another gasp escapes as you feel Damien places his tip at your entrance before slowly pushing himself in. Damien begins to thrust in and out, slowly building speed. His hands go back to their tasks at hand before, with the combination of the clit stimulation, nipple being played with, and internal penetration you feel yourself tightening. You can feel the climax building, your muscles contracting with pleasure with each thrust.   
“Don’t stop” you moan out.  
“I wouldn’t dream of it” Damien replies as you begin to moan louder. Only a few more thrusts and you are there.   
“I’m going to cum” you gasp, Damien looks pleased as he continues. You yell out “fuck” as your muscles begin to contract and release as pleasure shoots through out your body. Your body starts to convulse with every wave of pleasure.   
Finally the last contraction comes and goes, and suddenly the pain of holding yourself up on your elbows brings you back. You stand up and turn around to finally face Damien and begin to properly kiss him. Your hand finds his cock and makes little strokes back and forth, before you pull away. You lift yourself onto the dresser surface and open your legs wide, inviting him back inside. He follows and enters you with a moan, you wrap your legs around him and begin to kiss him again. Slowly he starts to thrust again, your ass on the edge of the dresser, you begin to kiss his neck as he gets lost in the pleasure. You start to kiss before nibbling on his neck causing his moans to increase in volume. You find your hands combing his hair as he moans into your shoulder, his arms thread around you to hold the two of you up. The thrusts increasing speed with gasps of pleasure escaping the both of your mouths. You squeeze your legs around him as you feel another orgasm building and begin to grasp at his back.   
“I'm going to cum” you hear him moan in your ear.  
“Me too” you gasp back before saying “I want you to cum inside me”   
“Are you sure?” Damien moans  
“Yes, please” You squeeze yourself around his cock “cum inside”  
Damien makes a final moan as you feel him release inside you, this bringing you over the edge and starting to climax yourself. You grasp each other as your bodies contract with pleasure as one until finally both your breathing starts to slow down.   
The two of you are covered in sweat, pulling back to kiss each other one more time. You let your legs fall open, releasing him.   
“Well” Damien laughs “ Guess we both need a shower now”   
You nodd “ My water bill is going to be pretty high if we keep this up”. The two of you laugh. “You can shower first and I guess I’ll find something for us to eat because I am starving”   
Damien looked over at the alarm clock on your nightstand, reading the time.   
“It’s eleven am” Damien laughed “Lets forget the shower for now and find a diner”   
“You sure?” You say, though the thought of pancakes and more coffee sounding amazing right about now.  
“Yeah” He laughed “I’m sure we can share a shower after” Damien smiled a wide smile “ Like you said, got to save water”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Damien head out grab food at the diner down the street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cute fluff, hope you enjoy!

Damien looked in the mirror and shook out his hair with his hand, the dark blue streak appearing more vibrant now. You give a little hip check to Damien as you push him out of the way to open your dresser.

“I can’t get dressed if you block the dresser silly” Damien moves to the side, but not before giving you a quick kiss. 

“What if I don’t want you to get dressed?” Damien laughed, as you quickly pulled out a pair of underwear and bra, before pulling out a pair of jeans as well. 

“I know youuuuu don’t” You laugh, throwing the collected items onto the messy bed, “but I don’t believe the patrons of the diner would be too happy” 

Damien began collecting his clothing off the floor, putting each item on as he went. By the time he finds his second sock, you are fully dressed and attempting to pull your hair into a messy bun when you make a squeaky sound. 

“What’s up?” Damien asked looking over to you. 

“Damien,” You say annoyed “you marked me!” Little hickies are sprinkled along your neck, making you look like a high schooler caught after a make-out session. 

“Oops,” Damien says genuinely, before approaching you from behind. He wraps his arm around your waist as you continue to examine the damage in the same mirror only a few minutes ago showed a very different reflection. 

“Oh well,” you say, “not putting my hair up today… or maybe for the next few days” The two of you laugh as you both head for the door. 

It is a comfortable seventy-five degree with a slight breeze, you begin to head to the left and together walk down the street. 

“What do you plan on getting?” Damien asks you, as a slight breeze pushes your hair right into your face. 

“Jez” You say, quickly trying to grab hair out of your face and mouth. Once the hair was out of your eyes, you saw Damien give a little smile, trying hard not to laugh at you. His mole looks so cute when he laughs, you think to yourself. “Um, pancakes for sure… obviously…”

“A coffee?” Damien finishes your sentence quizzically. You give a nod.

“Am I really that predictable?” You giggle looking over at him. Damien moves closer to you, quickly and smoothly slipping his hand into yours.

“Of course not” He laughs, “just a lucky guess”

His hand is soft, but sturdy in your hand, each finger comfortably fitting in between yours. You’ve held hands before and it's felt uncomfortable as well as awkward, but Damien’s felt like they were meant for yours. You bit your lip, a nervous habit, but it was the only thing preventing the largest smile to be plastered across your face. It felt like you were floating on clouds, never wishing to come down. 

“Here it is” You say, approaching the old trolley car converted into a diner. It had charm, it was bright red with silver metal as accents. 

Soon you and Damien are sitting across from each other in a red leather booth, with paper placemats, and big floppy plastic-covered menus. You cross one leg over the other and accidentally your foot makes contact with something hard.

“Ouch!” 

“Oh Damien, I am so sorry!” Putting your menu down to check on him. 

“It’s fine” Damien laughs and pokes his head from around the menu. “I honestly probably deserve it for something” 

Completely embarrassed, you hide behind the menu as your face changes color. Just then the waitress walks up with two heavy-duty mugs, placing one in front of each of you. 

“Hello, My name is Wendy, I’ll be your server today” The waitress, with blonde hair up in a ponytail, said, reaching into her apron for a notepad and pen “ what can I get you to drink?” 

Both Damien and you put your menus down looking up at Wendy.

“Coffee for both” Damien says before you have the chance, giving a little wink. 

“Perfect” Wendy unsurprised “ and are you ready to order?” 

Damien nods for you to go first, after you order your pancakes with strawberries and Damien orders a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and potatoes, Wendy collects the menus and walks away to place the orders. Damien reached for the little individual jelly packets sitting at the end of the booth. Picking out a strawberry jelly packet, he ripped off the film and gave you a mischievous look before slapping the packet up to his mouth. He made a quick sucking sound before the square of jelly shot into his mouth, letting the packaging drop to the table. You giggle at this and begin to shake your head. 

“Pass me an apple, would you?” Damien graciously passed over an apple jelly, before you do the same and suck the package clean. 

Wendy, the waitress came back over just then obviously to the childish behavior the two of you were participating in and poured black coffee into the mugs while placing a small bowl of creamers and sugar packets down before disappearing behind the counter again. You begin to grab a creamer and sugar packet before emptying each into the mug when Damien begins to speak. 

“You know, I used to do this thing a few years ago” Damien began to pick out his own creamer and sugar before continuing. “I lived with my best friend Shayne, and I would open these creamers and pour in a pack of sugar” now narrating his current movements, ripping the sugar packet and pouring it into the tiny creamer cup “and then …” he threw the shot back in one go, drinking it alone. You laugh and begin to stir your creamer and sugar in.

“I used to do that as a kid” You cup the mug before taking a sip, “tastes like vanilla ice cream, but I do prefer it in my coffee” Picking up a creamer and throwing it at Damien, who caught it. 

“Damn your quick reflexes” You make a face when Wendy walks back over with your food. 

After a quick “Thank you”, both Damien and you dig in, famished not from one session of sex, but two. So no one is surprised when you both begin to inhale your food. Halfway through your pancakes, you look up at Damien’s plate, seeing a piece of bacon hanging off the edge of his plate. Damien looks distracted enough with his potatoes, but just for the safe measure you point out the window to Damien’s right and say “hey, look at that dog!”. As you suspected Damien looks out the window and you strike only to playfully have your hand slapped.

“Hands off my bacon, lady” Damien laughs before handing you the piece. “Shame on you for using trying to outsmart me, but not only that” He points out the window, now clearly putting on a show for you “but you have lied about a dog” You try your best to look innocent, but you can’t possibly take him seriously when he starts a scene such as this. 

“I couldn’t help it” You confess

“How could I possibly trust my girlfriend if she could so easily lie to me?” He says, throwing the back of his open palm in a “swooning” motion. But you can not focus on anything after your brain heard the word girlfriend exit his mouth. 

“Oh,” you say slyly “so I’m your girlfriend now?” 

“Not after that!” Damien teases you. You can feel your heart swell three sizes, hearing him confirm his feelings for you was all you needed to declare today was a perfect day. 

“Well that was the shortest relationship in the history of the world” You laugh back, “but in all seriousness …” Damien tilted his head to the side with a smile and a smile grew on yours. You sweep both your hands and tuck both sides of your hair behind each ear. “I would be happy to be your girlfriend if you are asking” 

Damien scooped up your hand, which you had laying on the table, and kissed it. Leading you to almost swoon yourself. And just like that, it was agreed that you belonged to one another. You continued to hold his hand until the bill came, which of course Damien insisted on paying for before the two of you walked out of the smaller diner hand in hand. 

The two of you blissfully walked back to your apartment, stopping at the stoop to your building. You swing yourself around to be face to face with Damien and throw your arms around his neck. His hands slide around your waist until they meet together again at your lower back. You pull him down so your lips meet, it's a long kiss, one where you can feel both your heartbeat skip a beat, chest to chest. You pull away first looking into his hazel eyes, appearing more brown at that moment with subtle flecks of green. 

“Are you coming back up?” You ask, hoping his answer is yes. 

“Would you be opposed to changing locations?” 

“Oh of course!” You say too quickly, and catch yourself, Damien laughs before kissing, giving you a quick peck. “I just kind of need to check on the cats” 

“Makes perfect sense,” You say, “would you care if I run up and grab a few things?” 

“Go right ahead” Damien nods “I’ll wait down here”. You raise an eyebrow at him, he leans over and whispers in your ear “I don’t think I would be able to control myself if I got the chance to be alone with you”. 

His voice gave you goosebumps as your knees felt weak. Damien leaves a little peck on your neck before pulling away from you. It takes a second to catch your breath again before you start to fumble getting your keys out of your purse. You run up the stairs, stealing a quick look back at the man, your boyfriend, smiling up at you. Hands shoved deep into his black jeans, messy hair, his two moles, and long sleeve black t-shirt, and thought to yourself before pushing open the door how did I get this lucky? 

  
  



End file.
